


Misconception

by bookwormforeverr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possibly fluff, lots of misunderstandings, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormforeverr/pseuds/bookwormforeverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is offended by Keith not recognizing him as a rival.<br/>Keith is confused by how Lance reacts the way he does towards him.<br/>Pidge realizes Lance's feelings.<br/>Hunk tries to be a meditator between fights.<br/>Shiro is always neutral and just wants to be a family again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that great at writing because I'm more into drawing what I imagine.  
> But I will do my best! :-)  
> Allura and Coran are somewhere. Not really appearing much because I have no idea where to fit them into this story (yet).
> 
> But basically Lance hates how Keith is oblivious to his feelings about the past.  
> Lance holds a grudge against him since he did admire Keith's work as a pilot at school.  
> He didn't want to keep admiring him. He wanted to stand as equals.  
> He wanted to be recognized and acknowledged by Keith.  
> But when Keith didn't even remember Lance from school, he felt like he was being looked down on rather than being treated as an equal, and so Lance is angry with him.
> 
> Pidge and Hunk have known Lance for a while, so they can understand where his feelings are coming from.  
> But they don't know how to exactly explain it to Keith and Shiro when they ask.  
> It can only be understood through a long, understanding friendship.
> 
> So basically, Lance and Keith get into a fight. And I'll just see how it goes from there.
> 
> But feel free to send suggestions on how I can improve my story!

Keith POV

They're fighting. Keith couldn't believe how high their voices are as they echo against the walls of the castle. Lance's face was so close, he was practically screaming into Keith's face. A few feet away, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk stood in awe. He didn't know what started the fight in the first place, but he wasn't going to back down over whatever they were fighting about. Lance's eyes were dark as his mouth continued to move rapidly, spitting out arguments and insults towards the Red Paladin.

Keith didn't care anymore about the fight, but he wouldn't budge from his spot. He continued to shout and make repeated hand gestures towards Lance, who was also doing the same. Keith didn't understand why Lance was trying so hard to win. He seemed desperate to claim that he was better at arguing, that he was on top, and that he was better than Keith. The fighting escalated so much that it seemed the other Paladins were ready to jump into the fight to stop it before it became physical. Keith made a final remark about how Lance was trying too hard to be better than him and how he should just stop wasting his effort on something pointless. Lance flinched as his face scrunched up in hate. His head dipped down, and his fists were only tightening at his sides even more.

The Red Paladin rubbed at his temples with his gloved hand. He was starting to get a headache from the fight and the shouting. He decided to finally call it off. "Lance, I-"

"No. You know what?" Lance lifted his head as fast as he ducked it earlier. In a normal volume, he said two words: "Forget it."

Keith only looked at him quizzically. "What?"  
Was he calling off the fight himself? That's odd.

Lance's eyes met with Keith's briefly before being ripped away again. Lance turned his head away and only raised his voice more angrily. "I said forget it!"  
"Eh?" The Blue Paladin shook his head when Keith only stared in awe at him.

"Forget it." Lance repeated firmly and calmly as if he didn't give a shit anymore. "Forget everything. You wouldn't even understand how I feel."

Keith suddenly felt guilt pass over him as Lance's words went over his head. Did he push Lance too far? Did he misunderstand something just when they were screaming at each other? What is going on? He involuntarily stepped towards Lance with a hand reached out. He felt the need to comfort Lance and apologize for anything. "Lance-"

Lance only coldly stepped away from Keith's reach. He only glared daggers at Keith when they made eye contact again. Keith watched as he lifted his hand up from his side. His fingers uncurled slowly and pointed an index finger right at Keith's face. His eyes were on fire as he spat out the words Keith didn't expect Lance to take seriously. "I don't ever want to talk to you again!"

After speaking the last word, Lance spun away, his back to Keith. He stormed off towards the doorway where he jammed his fist into the door frame angrily before completely exiting with fumes coming from his head and his eyes dark and full of fury. As Keith watched him march away, he hallucinated himself in Lance's place from when he had first dropped out of the Space Cadet School. He saw his old self furiously leave the way Lance just did. Keith was brought back to reality when Shiro shouted Lance's name, but the Blue Paladin didn't react to their captain's tone. Stunned by Lance's actions, Keith only stared after the latter and his illusion as his own fists unintentionally relaxed and become undone. He snapped out of the short trance and turned to Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk who had witnessed the whole thing for answers on how to respond and react to what just happened.

Shiro looked confused from Lance's words, but Pidge and Hunk's faces appeared so pale that Keith was starting to worry that he did in fact go overboard with the fight. Almost immediately right after Lance left, Pidge dropped her backpack and whipped her head to face Hunk, who did the same. Pidge's voice was urgent and serious as she grabbed Hunk's arm. "Hunk, we have to go after Lance." He replied instantly with one word and an understanding nod. "Yeah."

The Green and Yellow Paladins quickly raced past Keith and after Lance's invisible footprints to find and talk to him. Keith only wanted to defend himself in the fight, but why did he feel a feeling of dread creep up on him as he peered off into the distance at the two running figures? He cut a glance to Shiro, who only replied with a sigh and acted as if he was exhausted from the fight himself. But Keith didn't sense that Shiro blamed him for Lance's actions. His head rose gingerly as he brushed some white stray hairs from his eyes. Keith watched as Shiro said his thoughts out loud. 

"I hope this just turns out to be nothing to concern ourselves with."

___________

Pidge POV

She understood Lance's feelings. She knew what he was thinking as he was verbally letting out his feelings during his and Keith's fight. She didn't want to see Lance like -that- again. She should of stopped the fight before her friend got more torn than he already was.

Pidge walked back to where Shiro and Keith were waiting for her and Hunk to return with possibly Lance. She adjusted her glasses and fidgeted with her clothes as she entered the main area to be greeted by a mellow Shiro and a still-shocked Keith quietly talking to each other. After a few moments passed, her teammates noticed her returned presence, and she took that chance to approach them. She licked her lips as they both looked at her for an explanation for what happened earlier. 

She curled a loose strand of light brown hair with her finger. She hesitated with her words. "Sorry.. about Lance earlier."

Keith listened quietly as she continued. "He's.. always been like that ever since I met him. Though it's actually been a while since I've seen an angry Lance."

"Never mind that, Pidge. How is Lance?" Shiro waved off Lance's actions for a minute. He seemed more concerned over the Blue Paladin's mental state.

Pidge responded by avoiding eye contact with either Paladin. She frowned a bit sadly. "I wouldn't say good. Lance keeps his word no matter what happens."

When Pidge snuck a glance at Keith to get a sort of reaction, she was secretly surprised to see him express concern. When they ask about Hunk, she scratches her head. "The thing is, Hunk is trying to talk to Lance right now. He's like at his bedroom door, trying to tell Lance to take back what he said to Keith earlier." 

At that thought, the Green Paladin shook her head and sighed as if what Hunk was doing was probably pointless. Pidge would of talked to Lance herself, but she decided to leave it to Hunk since he knew Lance longer than she had. She recalled in the past when she first witnessed Lance taking what he says to heart. He would be headstrong and inflexible no matter what was thrown at him. Pidge didn't blame her teammates for not knowing. She knew Keith and Shiro wouldn't understand why Lance did what he did because they didn't have the time to actually get to know the real him. She also remembered when she had to cover for Lance at times for things that seemed silly to her but were obviously important to him. That was a pain.

"What a pain he is as a friend." Oh, she let her thoughts slip for a moment. She propped her hand against her waist as she gestured with her other hand to get the other two Paladin's attention. "The only good thing about Lance is that when he's serious, he always means whatever he says out loud."

Shiro and Keith both perked up at this. "So, you're saying Lance will never talk to Keith again?"

Pidge nudged her glasses back into place. "If he's serious about this, yeah."

Keith flinched by her words. She noticed he was playing with his hands as if he was genuinely worried about Lance not ever speaking to him again. She didn't blame Keith for setting Lance off like that. In fact, she was glad someone other than her is stubborn enough to not give their way to Lance. But that would only cause Lance to be more distant to everyone. She let out an exasperated sigh as she slipped her fingers through her hair. "All we can do is wait and hope his feelings towards this isn't serious. But if it is.."

Pidge made eye contact with Keith. Her eyes were surely cold and boring into his dark ones. "He will seriously not talk to you. He won't even give you a second glance if he happens to see you, Keith."

Keith appeared bewildered by the harsh reality she brought to him. She continued on. "Not even I could do something when he's like that."

Shiro interrupted Pidge's words. "Pidge, you hinted that you experienced Lance being like this before right?"

She nodded.

"What happened then? How did it come to resolve?"

"Well, it was a fight that caused him to be ticked off like this one." The Green Paladin's mouth perked up slightly. "It was a fight between me and Lance."

"What?" Keith suddenly found his voice and joined in to the conversation. "What happened?"

"I don't remember the exact details, but it was definitely a minor fight between us that caused him to act like he did just now. I forgot the reason, but I think it hit Lance like a rock. He wouldn't talk to me for almost three weeks. He wouldn't even look at me."

"How come you guys are as you are now?" Shiro asked.

"Well, when Lance wouldn't speak to me, I communicated with him through Hunk basically. But eventually Lance had to talk to me since we were on the same space cadet team at school. Also, the issue we fought about was also ultimately thrown to the side as if it didn't matter anymore since we did continue to be friends. But..if it wasn't because of the team thing and also Hunk, I'm not sure if Lance and I would be friends right now."

Pidge decided that was enough about the past. She scratched her head and headed over to grab her discarded backpack from earlier.  
She turned to Keith, who looked as if he didn't believe what he heard. She wondered why he cared so much about Lance's feelings since he was practically screaming insults at him earlier.

"Let's just hope for now that Lance isn't serious, Keith. Usually, if he isn't, his feud with you will die out within a few days according to my past experiences."

"O-Okay.." Keith's voice stuttered weirdly.

But by the looks of it, Pidge thought as she shouldered her backpack. The last comment Keith did towards Lance was probably a deciding point on whether he was serious or not.

Shiro rubbed the back of his head as he decided, "Then, we'll see how it goes tomorrow."


	2. Don't Ignore Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance ignores Keith.  
> Keith is annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!  
> thanks for all the kudos! they really made me happy!
> 
> here's the chapter! :)

Keith's POV

Okay, Keith thought just as he unconsciously squeezed his juice sac in the palm of his fist. This is getting ridiculous, Lance.

The whole team was in the training room, doing the exercises and routines that would prepare them in case they received a surprise attack. They were all perfecting their own techniques and fighting styles. They had taken their second break, and Coran was passing out some Altean juice which tasted like apple juice to the Paladins to drink and replenish their energy. Keith stood behind Lance when they both got their pouches. Keith attempted to talk to the Blue Paladin, but before he could even utter his name, Lance strutted in the direction towards Pidge and Hunk, completely ignoring the Red Paladin. This was probably the seventh time he had blown Keith off and ignored him when the latter tried to talk to him.

Since the incident from a week ago, nothing has gone well. Keith was very sure Lance's feelings about the fight were serious. The morning after the fight, Keith was exiting his bedroom for breakfast when he ran into Lance in the hallway. Keith tried to apologize, but Lance just walked faster than him and brushed him off as if he was nothing. The former tried to catch up, but Lance's legs were longer than his and the latter was soon out of his view. Another time, Keith settled into the seat next to Lance to eat a snack. He tried to form a conversation with his partner, but the Blue Paladin wouldn't buy it. More like right after Keith said his name, Lance bolted up in his chair, half-filled platter in hand and startling everyone at the table, announced he was done eating. The fact that Lance was putting so much effort into ignoring the Red Paladin that it worried Keith and the rest of Team Voltron.

Keith was getting tired of being ignored. He just wanted Lance to talk to him again, to tell his bad jokes again, to look at him again. After practice ended, Keith ending up wandering around the castle aimlessly, thinking of the Blue Paladin. He recalled the moments he and Lance shared. He reminisced the time when the Paladins got into a food fight against Allura and Coran. He had tried to get Allura to stop these pointless bonding exercises by using an example of toy prisoners. When Lance piped in with somewhat support, it gave a light feeling in Keith. It actually felt like Lance was backing him up in the argument. He also had had fun with Lance when they were chucking Altean goo at Allura's face. On a more dim note, he remembered the time when he and the rest of the team found Lance and Coran collapsed on the ground when Sendak infiltrated the castle. Keith didn't show anything on the outside, but he was panicked about Lance's condition. When he had gone to Lance after Sendak was imprisoned by Allura and Pidge, Lance had said they were a good team. Keith had smiled because there was that light feeling in his stomach again that made him feel butterflies. 

He recalled the time they were on a mission inside the Balmera. They were tasked with disabling the Galra fleets, and they did a pretty good job. For some reason, every time they are paired up as a team to fight, they were perfectly in sync with each other. Keith wasn't sure if Lance thought the same, but he was actually satisfied with the latter as his partner. When they fought together, Keith would entrust his back to the Blue Paladin in a heartbeat. Keith would get this pleasant feeling in his chest whenever he was near Lance. There were other times when Lance would help out Keith in training. They would have mock battles and support each other. Despite the heated arguments, they would usually make up with Lance making a bad pun and Keith laughing with that same emotion in his chest. He didn't know what it was but he longed for the feeling to come back. With Lance ignoring him, Keith felt so alone despite being with the other members of the team everyday. He wanted Lance to talk to him. He was willing to apologize for his actions if only Lance would let him speak to him.

But Keith wasn't sure if Lance was ever going to talk to him again.

___________

Shiro's POV

Watching Keith wander around the castle like a moping zombie was starting to worry Shiro. He knew it has been a week since Lance and Keith fought. Lance had proclaimed that he didn't want to talk to Keith again. He attempted to call out to the Red Paladin if he wanted to talk about the fight, but the latter just ignored him and headed in the direction of his bedroom. 

Shiro sighed and headed over to where Allura were. She were in the control room, trying to calculate Team Voltron's next objective as defenders of the universe. She was busy scanning the map when Shiro passed through the doorway. Allura noticed and greet the Black Paladin with a "hello" without looking at him.

"Princess, I'm getting worried about them." Shiro sat on the sofa as he played with his hands, a nervous habit of his. 

She continued to tap on the keyboard viciously. "About Keith and Lance?"

He nodded. He had notified Allura about the incident right after he separated from Pidge and Keith that evening. Allura thought the fight was the same as any other fight they would have and that they would start talking again in a few days. It's been a week, and Shiro knew Lance wasn't budging from his statement. "They... haven't talked at all. Not even a simple 'hello'."

"It's getting me worried. I've been trying to console each of them the past week. But I've been thinking... what if they never talk again?" 

Allura glanced up from the controls. "That would not be good. They are the leg and arm of Voltron. Without them, we can't unite and fight together."

Shiro ran his fingers through his hair. "But what can we do to help them? I can't think of anything other than talk to either one of them."

The Princess then got up from her chair and settled next to Shiro. She took his hands in hers. "I think they will be fine. I hope they will be fine. I don't think this stand off will last long. I think these two have the strongest bond in this team despite their annoying bickering. Let's just let them handle their own problems. They're big boys after all."

The Black Paladin pursed his lips and just nodded. She sounded like a mother who believes in her children. I guess to her I sound like a worried father, he thought to himself. 

"I guess so. But I do hope they make up soon so we can be a team again."

___________

Pidge's POV

Oh man, Keith's stares were intense. Pidge was hanging out with Lance and Hunk as they took a break from their usual training exercises. Shiro and Allura spoke in low voices at one corner of the room as Coran was up in the controls preparing another practice simulation. Pidge and Hunk were talking with Lance as they lounged around the room. Keith stood across the room leaning against a wall, staring at their group with dark eyes. He must be jealous, Pidge concluded as she continued with her conversation with her friends. In a way, she wanted to invite Keith over to talk, but then it would turn into an awkward situation.

She sighed at this blue idiot's stubbornness. Every time she or Hunk brought up any subject about Keith in front of Lance, the Blue Paladin would quickly change the subject or joke to the point that Pidge or Hunk has forgotten about bringing up Keith. She felt bad for Keith and just wanted the two morons to make up. But if she left the matters to them to reconcile, it will take forever for them to do just that. 

Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared.

___________

Keith's POV

Keith paced in front of Pidge's bedroom, wondering what she wanted to talk about. He had came back from training and just showered when Hunk passed a message from Pidge to him. Pidge wanted him to meet her in her room to talk about something.

The Red Paladin finally stopped pacing and knocked on her door. He heard a faint "come in" from inside and grabbed the doorknob. When he entered the bedroom, he noticed how tech-savvy it was inside. There were monitors taking up on corner of the room and a long desk filled with foreign devices scattered around. Pidge sat in a computer chair and was at her laptop, intensely tapping some codes. She pulled off her headphones and turned the chair around to face Keith. She greeted him, "Yo."

"What did you want to talk about?" Keith asked as he took a seat in a chair she had gestured at.

She pursed her lips and said bluntly, "What do you think of Lance?"

Keith was taken aback and stared at Pidge. What kind of question is that?

Pidge spun once in her chair and when she noticed Keith's confused face, she sighed. "Okay, nevermind. I'll rephrase that. What do you think your relationship with Lance is?"

"I...uh, friends, I guess?" Keith replied hesitantly. "Sparring partners?"

The Green Paladin rolled her eyes and moved on, spinning again in her chair. "What were your first impressions of him?"

"He's... annoying when he flirts and jokes. But whenever he talks, I get a light feeling in me." He somewhat admitted to her. That answer seemed to impress her because after he said that, she started grinning. She motioned for him to elaborate on it. "Um... since he's stopped talking to me, I feel like... I miss him talking to me? I don't get that light feeling anymore, but rather a sickly, tight emotion. I don't know what it means."

Pidge suddenly stopped spinning and looked Keith straight in the eye. "You're in love with Lance."

Keith felt his chair wobble under him as his whole face grew 10 times degrees hotter. He thought Pidge was spouting nonsense. "Wha-What are you talking about?"

She smirked at his reaction. "You love Lance basically. That's why you've been feeling that whenever you talk to Lance."

"I don't... get it? How am I in love with Lance?"

"Okay, I'll tell you this instead." She cleared her throat and sat up in her computer chair. After typing something on her cellphone, she leaned forward in her chair. "Love is like that first person that pops into your head when you want to hang out with."

Lance, Keith thought unconsciously in his head.

"You would laugh at their jokes even if they're not good at all."

Lance, Keith thought again. He recalled his bad puns.

"You would want to stay with them for the longest time. You enjoy their company a lot that if they didn't talk to you for a while, you would start to feel lonely."

Pidge raddled off more stuff, and each time she said a statement describing love, Keith would surprisingly think of Lance. Like reading his thoughts, she smiled knowingly at him. "If you thought of Lance this whole time, that just means you love him."

"I..."

Suddenly, a beeping sound from her cellphone startled both of them. She grabbed it and read the contents of the text message. She then stuffed it in her pocket and headed over to the door. "I'll be right back. I need to give something back to Allura."

The Green Paladin suddenly disappeared, shutting the door behind her. 

Keith sat in his chair, staring down at his hands. He... was in love with Lance? That flirtatious dork? That can't be.

He recalled all the moments where he would feel at ease with Lance. There were times where they'd just talk and laugh with each other, and Keith would get that same light feeling. He thought about the past week and how every time Lance would blow him off, Keith's stomach would get tight, and he would get a feeling of longing for Lance. When Pidge stated several things that described love, he couldn't help but think of the Blue Paladin. He had just thought of Lance on whim, without a second thought about anyone else. This was love? He just wanted Lance to stop ignoring him and look at him. He yearned to see and talk to Lance again.

As if by fate, the door flew open, shattering Keith's thoughts. Lance stumbled into the room, wearing his blue baseball t-shirt and holding some green headphones in his palm. He didn't fully notice Keith sitting on a chair until he was inside the room. "Pidge, if this is about your headphones, I have them right here-huh?"

Keith felt his sweat turn cold as he and Lance made eye contact. He looked really startled by Keith's presence as he was to Lance.

After tossing Pidge's headphones onto her bed, Lance tried to escape the room, but before he could grab the doorknob to open the door, the door itself was grabbed from the opposite side and slammed shut. There was a soft click sound that came from the outside. "Wha-?"

Lance grabbed the knob and tried turning it, but it wouldn't budge. Keith's eyes widened as Lance whipped his head to stare at him. They both realized they've been locked inside the bedroom.

"...Eh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my bad grammar and writing skills.
> 
> but I hope you liked it :P

**Author's Note:**

> I did sketch out I think about 10 pages of this fanfiction in my sketchbook.  
> My sister looked over it and was actually pretty into it. I didn't exactly finish the comic, so it ended with a cliffhanger.  
> She got pretty mad when she turned the page to find it empty (haha).
> 
> So I'll probably add in the pictures I drew later on as I add onto this story. :-)
> 
> But I hope overall, this turns out to be a good fanfiction!
> 
> my art account: https://www.instagram.com/ademonsart/


End file.
